


Dada

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Little, de aged, deaged, tiny sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Moxiety [Morality/Patton x Anxiety/Virgil] (platonic / parental)Summary: Little!VirgilBASED OFF IDEAS AND HCS FROM @tinysidestrashcaptain (from tumblr) GO READ THEIR HCS AND THISLL MAKE MORE SENSEI love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!





	Dada

Anxiety sure was living up to his name.

The others were cute as kids. To an extent it had been kinda fun and heart-warming to be a caring trait. To be needed and wanted. To take care of the others when they werent quite… themselves.

But Logan had turned little. Then Roman, now Patton had too.

So then that left Virgil.

Honestly the idea of being a little kid didn’t scare him. He knew the others would be understanding and kind.

But it was unpredictable, uncontrollable, and unknown: three things Virgil was not a fan of.

Throughout his normal day to day duties of protecting Thomas and keeping up his image, he now had the constant worry of a sudden transformation in the back of his head.

Part of him wished it would just happen so he could get it over with.

Well, his wish came true.

…

Virgil’s eyes slowly opened, morning greeting his waking self. He stretched and noticed… his hoodie was way bigger than normal. The sleeves were longer… the hood covered his face…

Oh.

Oh no.

Virgil felt tears well up in his eyes.

…

Patton was having a great sleep. Well he was until a piercing shriek shocked him awake. Without hesitation Patton threw off his covers and was running towards the source of the sounds. It seemed to be coming from Virgil’s room?

Patton practically trampled over the door and saw a sobbing ball of black in the bed.

Another distressed wail shook Patton from his shock and he was there to comfort the child in seconds. He smothered Virgil in a hug and slowly rubbed his back.

“It’s okay Virgil. Everything’s okay. I’m here. Deep breaths.”

Patton smiled as the sobs began to lessen.

“You’re okay, Virge.”

“Thowwy- th-thowwy… thowwy!” Virgil pulled back and furrowed his brow.

“What’s wrong?”

“th-thowwy. thowwy!” Virgil looked up at Patton with a trembling lip. “Thpeaking ith hawd.”

“It’s okay, just try again.” Patton smiled as Virgil gave a look up determination.

“Th-s-Sowwy! Sowwy! S-Sorry!”

“See? That’s better.”

“Why it happen again?” Virgil spoke with actual clarity this time.

“I dunno, but rest assured your famILY will help you out!” Patton gently grabbed Virgil and carried him into the main room where the other two were sat.

As soon as Roman caught a glimpse at the little ball of angst he jolted and shouted “IT’S NOT MY FAULT!”

“Calm yourself, Roman. No one has accused you… yet.” Logan waved a hand dismissively before approaching Virgil who in response flinched and hid his face in Patton’s shirt.

“No mama.”

“Did… he just call me mama? Why on EARTH DO ALL OF YOU INSIST ON CALLING ME THAT?!” Logan shouted, causing Virgil to curl further into Patton and tug his cardigan over his face.

“Logan, you’re scaring him.”

“Aw, he’s so precious! Hello there, Virgil.” Roman cooed over the small toddler.

“Dad! Thcawy! Th-Thcary! Scary!”

Roman gasped in surprise. “How am I scary?”

“He mean.” Virgil whined.

“…I think he’s still a little shaken up from the transformation.” Patton tried to calm Roman who looked absolutely heartbroken.

Virgil nodded into Patton who smiled sympathetically.

“Logan do you think you could take care of breakfast for us? I’ll get Virgil something more suited to him.

Logan nodded and headed to the kitchen with Roman close behind, still looking like a kicked puppy.

“Now,” Patton gently tossed Virgil in the air and smiled at him “what would my little shadow like my breakfast?”

“Thcwambwed eggth. Thcwambled! Th-thcwambled!” Virgil gave a pout. “Thcambled! Thcambled eggth!” He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry to express his clear frustration with pronunciation.

“Are… you saying scrambled eggs?”

“…Yeth.” Virgil grimaced and crossed his arms in a pout. Patton giggled and tried to keep from squealing before setting his son on the ground and going to fill his request.

Patton got to work cracking eggs and whisking them in a bowl. When he tried to walk to the stove he almost tripped.

He looked down to see Virgil held on to his leg.

“Virgil could you go wait in the dining room?”

Virgil shook his head and gripped Patton’s leg tighter. “Nuh.”

The fatherly figure sighed fondly and trudged across the kitchen with a clingy toddler attached to one leg.

“Greetings, Patton.” Logan acknowledged his opposite as he grabbed some pop tarts for Roman. “You seem to have Virgil stuck on your leg.”

“Yeah I don’t think he wants to be left alone.”

“I could take care of him while you finish up the eggs.”

“Why thank you, Logan!” Patton cheered and Logan crouched down, reaching for Virgil.

“Nuh! Mama thcawy!”

Logan reeled back in surprise and eyed Patton who looked concerned.

“Hey, how about you finish up the eggs? I’m going to comfort Virgil and see whats up.”

Logan nodded and took over breakfast while Patton dragged his weighed down leg to the living room.

He plopped himself on the couch and immediately Virgil reached his hands up. “Up!”

“Of course, kiddo.” Patton smiled and lifted Virgil to the couch. “So… Could you tell me why mama scares you?”

Virgil played with a loose thread on his shirt for a while before attempting to speak. “Don’t ike me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Mama and Woma, they don’t ike me.”

“Logan and Roman? Well that’s not true, they like you!”

“Uh-uh. Dada ike me.”

“Well of course I like you, and they do too.”

Virgil shook his head and snuggled into Patton’s side. “You only one that ike me. I yove you.”

Patton could feel tears in his eyes. “You… love me?”

“I yove dada.”

It took all Patton’s willpower to not squeal and cry right then and there.

“I love you, too, Virgil.”

They sat like that for a moment. Virgil finding comfort amongst his ‘dada’ and Patton having to cope with motherly instincts beyond anything he’d ever felt before.

“PATTON BREAKFAST HAS BEEN COMPLETED.”

Virgil jumped and squealed at the sudden noise before hiding himself with Patton’s cardigan.

“Shh, it’s okay, kiddo.” Patton thought about it for a second before unwrapping his cardigan from around his neck and giving it to Virgil. “There. Now when you’re scared just hug that!”

Virgil smiled and nodded, burying himself in the new garment.

Patton reached out for Virgil’s hand and took it leading the anxious trait to the kitchen before fixing him a plate.

Breakfast went by without a hitch. Virgil spent most of it cuddled into Patton carefully eating the eggs and trying not to spill. He drank grape juice from a sippy cup as Patton talked to the other two adult.

“I… think he’s just more anxious as a toddler. That’s probably why he’s scared of you.”

“I understand, Patton. Just please inform us if you need any help.” Logan agreed from his armchair.

“Why is he scared of me? He’s so precious and small and I just want to protect him!”

“Don’t take it personally, Roman.” Patton reassured his fanciful friend.

Patton felt a tug at his shirt.

“Dada?”

Patton looked over and smiled. “Yes, Virgil?”

“Can you wead thtowy?”

Patton perked up and grinned. “Read story? Why of course! What were you thinking of reading?”

In response, Virgil hopped off the couch and tugged on Patton’s hand, signaling him to follow.  
”I’ll be back guys, take care of Thomas, okay?”

Patton followed the small child back into his bedroom. He watched as Virgil, still held on to his cardigan, walked up to a bookcase nestled in the corner and jumped up to grasp the edge of one of the books.

Once he caught it on its way down, he handed it to Patton.

Patton smiled down at the book. A dusty copy of The Illustrated Adventures of Alice in Wonderland was dropped into his hands.

“Alright, kiddo. Sit yourself on the bed and I’ll read to you.”

“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do…”

…

Reading to Virgil was such a nice activity to share with his son, Patton thought. It was quiet and fun, and the story was interesting and fantastical. Virgil was really enjoying it until Patton turned a page and a drawing of the Cheshire cat was revealed.

Virgil squeaked and pulled the cardigan over his head.

“Cat thcawy!”

“Aw, Virge, it’s okay. It’s just pretend.” Patton assured. Even he had to admit, the way the smile was drawn was a bit off-putting. So for a child version of the embodiment of anxiety, it was pretty much a drawing of a monster or something, Patton had to guess.

“Virgil, it’s okay. There’s no monster.”

“Thcawy monthter.”

“Well there is one monster, here.” Patton sat back with a playful grin.

Virgil peeked out from under the cardigan. “Huh? It mean?”

“No, he’s actually pretty friendly!”

“What monthter? Dada where?!”

“Why he’s right here! He’s…” Patton scooped up Virgil and wiggled his fingers into his tummy. ”The tickle monster! Rawr!”

“Nahahaha!” Virgil giggled and swatted at Patton’s hands. “Nahahat daha tihihickwe mohohonthter!”

“Yes, the tickle monster!” Patton laughed along with his son, tickling his supremely ticklish belly and sides

“Bahahahahad dahahahad! Ihihit tihihickwes!”

“Yes, the tickle monster does have that effect on adorably ticklish kids!” Patton grinned and nuzzled Virgil’s belly before blowing a raspberry.

“DAHAHAHADAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHA!” Virgil kicked his little legs and pulled at Patton’s hair, laughing like his life depended on it.

It was music to Patton’s ears. Eventually he did need to pull back, even the tickle monster knew when to stop.

Virgil looked at him with shining eyes and a wide smile.

“Ehehehe… funny monthter! Dada funny!”

Patton beamed and gently tossed Virgil in his arms, eliciting more giggles.

“And you’re a fun kid.” Patton booped his son’s nose.

Virgil yawned and rubbed his eyes, signaling that it was time for a nap.

“Alright kiddo, looks like it’s time to go to sleep.” Patton pulled the child closer to his chest as he went to fix the blankets on the bed. Once he did, he pulled Virgil away from his chest… and he was already asleep.

Patton had to resist every urge to squeal from the cutest sight ever. Instead he cradled Virgil closer and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

He walked out of the bedroom and went to tell the others how he’s learned to care for little Virgil.


End file.
